


Happily Ever After

by asvb



Category: Ascension (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asvb/pseuds/asvb
Summary: Zander's perspective on the happily ever after for himself and his friends.





	Happily Ever After

I stand to the side and watch my friend twirl around the room with her new husband. She’s finally happy, and I’m happy too. After everything she's been through, she deserves this. We deserve this. As she is led towards my corner, she looks up with a smile and waves at me over her husband's shoulder. I smile and wave back as she whispers to him and makes him laugh quietly. Glancing away from the newlyweds, I take in the other happy couples. I see my best friend Tillie tucked into her husband Airdan’s side, their hands laced together over her rounded stomach. Sky and Diego are wrapped around each other, gently swaying together in the corner. Even Faelern is dancing, with Seena pulling him around the dance floor. As I’m watching my friends, warm hands gently grab my hips and pull me back into a strong chest.  
“How’s it going Skirts?” A low voice murmurs in my ear. I only hum quietly as I lean back into him. I hear a soft chuckle in response as a chin hooks over my shoulder to join me in people watching.   
“Gorgeous looks especially gorgeous today, doncha think?” He whispers with a warm smile. I nod in agreement.  
“Practically glowing. At least this time it's in a good way.” I reply as I absently place my hands over his as they wrap tighter around my waist.   
“Are we drunk right now, or are we ready to tell them?” He asks softly. I sigh and shake my head softly.  
“You can be drunk, I’ll just be supporting you I guess. We can tell them later. This is her day.” I whisper as I lean my cheek against his. He nods and nuzzles into my neck. As we stand there, the song ends and the happy couple makes their way over to us.  
“Gorgeous! I'm so happy for you! You look so pretty in that dress, Gorgeous!” Jace slurs as he lurches away from me and scoops Aida into a hug. She laughs as he sets her down and turns to me.  
“Thanks Jace. I hope our resident drunk knight hasn't been giving you too much trouble, Zander?” She asks after I give her a hug.  
“No more than usual, Aida. Congratulations you two, I hope you have many happy years together.” I reply, smiling as she steps back into her new husband Kole’s arms. Jace steps on to fill the space and drapes himself over me again.  
“I wanna go dancing. Come dancing with me Skirts?” Jace asks as he nudges me insistently. I chuckle and nod, waving at the newlyweds as Jace pulls me onto the dance floor just as a new song starts. Jace smirks at me as he pulls me into his arms, one hand wrapping around my waist and the other hand grabbing one of mine. I laugh and place my free hand on his shoulder just as he starts us on an easy waltz around the floor. He leads me around with a smile and I grin back at him. As we dance, the rest of the world seems to fall away until it feels like we are the only two people in the place. Jace leads with an easy confidence, spinning and turning me with such ease that following is instinct. As the song draws to a close, the hand on my waist shifts to my lower back and Jace gently dips me back with a warm smile. The sound of applause breaks me out of my trance and I blush heavily, burying my face in Jace’s neck as he laughs and leads me off the floor. I distantly hear him call out that he was going to take me to our shared room to cool off as I’m led away from the celebration.  
As soon as we reach the room, Jace closes the door and presses me against it. His hand gently grasps my chin as he leans down and kisses me. I gasp in surprise, but quickly fall into the passionate kiss as I wrap my arms around his neck and press closer into his embrace. Eventually, he pulls back and presses our foreheads together.  
“I’ve been wanting to do that all night, love. But after how stunning you looked during our dance, I just couldn’t help myself.” Jace whispers as his thumbs rub circles into my hips. I smile at his words and lean in to press a soft kiss to his lips.  
“After we tell them, you can kiss me anytime you like.” I murmur as I pull back and nuzzle his cheek.   
“Tomorrow? Please, baby, say we can tell them tomorrow. I don’t think I can wait much longer.” He pleads. I nod and bring one hand up to cup his cheek.  
“Yes Jace, we will tell them tomorrow. I don’t think I can wait any longer either, not that I want to.” I answer with a soft smile. At my words he grins and lifts me off the ground, spinning around before dropping me on the bed to kneel in front of me and pepper my face with kisses.  
“Oh thank you, sweetheart. Thank you, thank you. I love you, gods I love you so damn much it hurts. I can’t wait to tell everyone, Can’t wait to hold you, and kiss you, without caring where we are.” Jace rambles on and on until I press my lips to his with a laugh. As soon as our lips meet, he presses me back against the bed and deepens the kiss. Eventually, we break apart, panting softly, and slowly adjust on the bed until our heads are on the pillows. Once there, we settle in to sleep, snuggling in together until my head is tucked into Jace’s chest and our legs are intertwined.  
(Jace’s p.o.v.)  
The next morning, I sleepily bury my face in Zander’s hair and pull him closer. At some point during the night I must have moved us because now my chest is pressed to his back and I'm curled protectively around him with my back to the door. Distantly I hear a knock on the door, but I ignore it as I feel zander turn over and snuggle into my chest.  
“Morning baby.” I whisper into his hair. He responds with a happy hum as he places a lazy kiss over my heart, making me chuckle.There’s another knock at the door, but I ignore it in favor of pressing kisses into his hair.  
“Mmm, Jace, the door.” He groans sleepily.  
“I’m busy.” I whisper as I gently push Zander over onto his back in order to kiss him properly. He smiles into the kiss and wraps his arms around my neck to pull me closer. I move over him and deepen the kiss slowly. His soft moan makes me smile as I break the kiss and move down to his neck. He sighs and runs his hands across my shoulders as I place gentle kisses along his neck. “I love you so much baby.” I whisper against his neck as he runs his fingers through my hair.  
“I love you too baby.” He whispers back. I begin placing gentle kisses all over his face, causing him to giggle. I grin against his cheek as I keep pressing kisses against his face until we hear a loud gasp from the door. I immediately turn over and place myself in front of Zander protectively.   
“Tillie!” Zander squeaks from behind me. Tillie stands in the doorway with one hand over her baby bump and the other over her mouth.  
“Oh. My. God. Oh my god, ohmygodohmygodohmygod! You guys! You’re together! Oh this is amazing I’m so happy for you guys!” She squeals as she waddles towards us and wraps her arms around us in a hug. Zander sighs happily against her neck and I grin as I wrap my arms around both of them.  
“I’m so happy that you are happy for us Tillie.” Zander whispers before we pull back from the hug.   
“Of course I’m happy for you two! You guys are my friends and I love you both. So did you two just get together last night?” Tillie asks as she sits on the bed next to us.  
“Well, no. We’ve been together for a while, we just weren’t ready to tell anyone at first, and then everyone was so excited for Aida and Kole that we just didn’t want to steal their thunder. We were going to tell everyone today though, I swear!” Zander explains as he leans against me. Tillie smiles understandingly and pats his hand softly.  
“It’s alright Zander, I understand. I’m just glad that you guys are finally ready to tell everyone. Oh they’ll be so excited!” Tillie exclaims as she stands up from the bed and begins dragging us out the door to tell everyone else. We laugh and follow her. We arrive in the dining hall to see everyone else eating breakfast already. Aida looks up from her food and sees Jace and I holding hands.  
"Finally!" She exclaims as she jumps up from her chair and rushes over to hug us both. Jace and I grin as everyone comes over to offer their congratulations. As we all sit down to eat, talking and laughing, I squeeze Jace's hand and smile softly, finally happy and open with my family.


End file.
